Mother what are you doing? Oneshot
by moelang-d
Summary: *Set 3000 years ago before Meliodas met Elizabeth* No matter what the servants say the queen does not feel the need to listen. Then Meliodas is called to convince her to return to her room.


The servants were nervously running through the palace. 'The queen lied down on pure grass and doesn't want to move. No matter what we are saying' one maid blurted out. 'Her grace on the dirty ground without protection?' the other one said furiously. 'No not even her darkness..' the first one got slowly silent. Before anyone could say another thing the headmaid walked past them and said 'I will get Lord Meliodas the rest of you shall return to work!' she said calm. 'Yes!' everyone answered.

She reached the study chambers of the prince. 'Lord Meliodas I need to ask for a favor' she said emotionless.  
'What is it. Don't you see I have things to do myself June?' he began. 'Lord Meliodas it is about the queen and for you I am Lady June don't forget that.' she put one of her hands on his table.

No other servant would dare to speak like that to his grace. She was like a second mother to him afterall she was the one who cut umbilical cord when he was born and helped to raise him. 'Alright LADY June I shall listen to your request.' he said kinda ironic. 'Alright your grace. I will explain on the way to the garden.' she calmly said.

On the way she explained what he had to do. He understood fast also why he was the one June requested. They reached the garden and there she lied his mother the demon queen. Black hair and green eyes. She was called a sacred treasure by the most people thanks to her beauty. Now she looked more like a child throwing a tantrum. 'Mother? What are you doing here?' he tried to stay as composed as possible. His mother was always his weak spot.

'Oh Mel-chan you are here. How come?' she said smiling. 'I already said a thousand times to stop calling me that. I am not a child anymore.' he kneeled down. 'You will always stay a child in my eyes Mel.' she stood up and wiped the dirt away. He also stood up. The servants who were watching from afar seemed to calm down. Now he can return to his roo...'Mother?! Where do you think you are going?' he asked nervously.

She looked back and smiled. Her own darkness returned to her eyes and her different demon mark appeared. Wings formed. Meliodas began to run in her direction to stop her from escaping. She was long gone before he could catch up.' Oh damn. Why are you always doing this mother.' a silhouette stepped behind him. ' Lord she is gone.' June said monotonous. 'I see that myself. Leave your comments to yourself.' he said slightly outrageous. 'So will you follow her?' he looked at her. He has better things to do but.. 'Of course. I shall go and bring her back' he sighed

His wings of darkness formed and he flew away. He knew that she left the demon world. Like always. So he didn't bother looking here he went straight to the gate to the human world. The guards first didn't recognize him. New soldiers huh he thought. The shock was written all over their face 'Yo.. Your Grace! Wha..' he interrupted 'Don't ask any question. Did a woman pass here. With well.. a mask or something.' the guards looked at each other and nodded 'Ye..' he already flew past them.

He knew it she was here in the human world. She was always good at hiding her presence. It was not easy to locate her. After a hour of searching he found her. She would normally go to beautiful forests sometimes even to human festivals but this place looked dirty and torn appared. Mabye the remains of a ancient forest.

'Mother..' he looked in her face. She was not smiling. She looked sad. The first time he saw her like that. 'You know Meliodas.. Here was once a great forest.. A very beautiful and big one.' she started telling a story. 'Do you want to hear the tale of a young girl that lived here? It is quite the unknown story. I happend to know it. So?' she looked in his eyes. He nodded.

She smiled 'Alright then let's begin. Once upon a time there was a little girl. She had no home nor power. She came across a biggg forest and was taken in by the forests spirit. She had a great time there and met many new friends. This was at a time where the world's where still chaotic and no one really knew where to live. Inside of the forest all of the races were living in harmony. The little girl befriended a another lost girl who later became like a real sister to her.  
After a while a young male came across the forest and the young girl fell in love. She felt like this peaceful days will never end but you know this is not a fairytale. One day she when she return from a journey she stood in front of the forest and found nothing but ash. Everything was gone. Only small particles of great fire magic remained in the air. The girls lost friend lived and became the new leader of her clan. The girls love did the same thing not leaving her side. The only thing that was left was anger and hate. It was the day a monster was born and it lives on. In the heart of the once so little girl.'she finished.

It was quiet for a while.' Mother.. That's.. Is that.. ' she interrupted.'A old story quite boring right' she smiled. He knew she was hiding something. Something so obvious. Mother. 'Now let's go home.' she giggled. 'Yeah' he agreed. They were almost at the portal when she stopped and turned around. ' Ahaha I almost forgot. You will become a big brother.' the shock was written all over his normaly expressionless face. 'What! How long.. You.. Now?' he boasted out uncontrollably. He a brother he couldn't imagine that.

'It's been about three months I guess. This morning I had magic cast on me by Chandler to see what gender it will be.' she proclaimed happily. He was very excited to know. A little sister would be troublesome. He would had to protect her. Mentally and physically from this broken world. There are not only bad sides he gues...' It will be a boy' she announced. Thank God.

'Ah a little girl would have been soo good. Argh but nevermind I will love him equally no matter how he turns out to be.' she vowed. It was this side of her that he loved so much. His mother was strong and kind. Something he will never be.

He didn't notice his eyes turn green and his face began to smile. The queen looked surprised.' Mel-chan is also happy to become a big brother or what' she laughed and hugged him. He felt quite embarrassed but he immediately hugged her back. Without her he would probably a mindless monster. A marionette of his father. 'Let's return Mother it's cold outside.' he said. 'Not that coldness bothers a demon but alright.' she smiled once again.

-3000 thousand years later in the boar hat-

I should have cherished these moments more at that time he thought. 'Sir Meliodas!' Elizabeth called him. No she wouldn't want to see me thinking like that about her lifetime. Mother.. Thank you for loving me. Without you I would never understood her. I swear on my pride as your son that I will break this curse.

-  
Forth Oneshot I been in a writing fever since yesterday


End file.
